coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Renny Krupinski
Renny Krupinski is an actor, stuntman and Fight Arranger who appeared on Coronation Street in the former as Harry Pringle, a private detective hired by Mike Baldwin to track down Julia Stone in May 1999. He has contributed to 188 'episodes of the programme as Fight Arranger since 2004, including five co-credits with Kate Waters and one with Stuart St Paul, and has also worked extensively on programmes including ''Emmerdale, Hollyoaks, The Bill, Blue Murder, So Awkward, The Chase, Jamaica Inn and Stella, along with the films West is West and the multi award-winning Tyrannosaur. His theatre work includes many productions for the RSC, London's West End, the National Theatre and many of the UK's major repertory theatres. Episodes with fights arranged by Renny Krupinski 2000s '''2004 (3 episodes) *Episode 5674 (21st January 2004) *Episode 5806 (21st July 2004) *Episode 5856 (27th September 2004) 2005 (20 episodes) *Episode 5952 (31st January 2005) *Episode 5955 (6th February 2005) *Episode 5969 (25th February 2005) *Episode 5979 (11th March 2005) *Episode 5982 (14th March 2005) *Episode 5983 (16th March 2005) *Episode 5988 (23rd March 2005) *Episode 5989 (25th March 2005) *Episode 6006 (18th April 2005) *Episode 6029 (16th May 2005) *Episode 6036 (27th May 2005) *Episode 6062 (3rd July 2005) *Episode 6073 (18th July 2005) *Episode 6075 (20th July 2005) *Episode 6079 (25th July 2005) *Episode 6086 (5th August 2005) *Episode 6112 (11th September 2005) *Episode 6144 (23rd October 2005) *Episode 6169 (23rd November 2005) *Episode 6171 (27th November 2005) 2006 (20 episodes) *Episode 6219 (1st February 2006) *Episode 6238 (27th February 2006) *Episode 6240 (3rd March 2006) *Episode 6248 (13th March 2006) *Episode 6258 (27th March 2006) *Episode 6284 (3rd May 2006) *Episode 6286 (7th May 2006) *Episode 6298 (22nd May 2006) *Episode 6303 (29th May 2006) *Episode 6328 (2nd July 2006) *Episode 6339 (19th July 2006) *Episode 6344 (26th July 2006) *Episode 6389 (27th September 2006) *Episode 6390 (29th September 2006) *Episode 6424 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6425 (15th November 2006) *Episode 6427 (17th November 2006) *Episode 6428 (19th November 2006) *Episode 6442 (6th December 2006) *Episode 6457 (29th December 2006) 2007 (17 episodes) *Episode 6477 (24th January 2007) *Episode 6488 (9th February 2007) *Episode 6506 (5th March 2007) *Episode 6508 (9th March 2007) *Episode 6544 (29th April 2007) *Episode 6553 (11th May 2007) *Episode 6572 (8th June 2007) *Episode 6645 (17th September 2007) *Episode 6650 (24th September 2007) *Episode 6654 (1st October 2007) *Episode 6656 (3rd October 2007) *Episode 6663 (12th October 2007) *Episode 6665 (15th October 2007) *Episode 6676 (31st October 2007) *Episode 6689 (19th November 2007) *Episode 6705 (10th December 2007) *Episode 6716 (25th December 2007) (co-credit with Stuart St Paul) 2008 (20 episodes) *Episode 6729 (11th January 2008) *Episode 6731 (14th January 2008) *Episode 6749 (8th February 2008) *Episode 6751 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6782 (26th March 2008) *Episode 6825 (26th May 2008) *Episode 6827 (28th May 2008) *Episode 6829 (30th May 2008) *Episode 6834 (6th June 2008) *Episode 6846 (25th June 2008) *Episode 6861 (16th July 2008) *Episode 6865 (21st July 2008) *Episode 6871 (30th July 2008) *Episode 6887 (22nd August 2008) *Episode 6905 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6935 (27th October 2008) *Episode 6940 (3rd November 2008) *Episode 6952 (21st November 2008) *Episode 6971 (19th December 2008) *Episode 6975 (25th December 2008) 2009 (11 episodes) *Episode 6992 (16th January 2009) *Episode 6995 (21st January 2009) *Episode 7046 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 7079 (18th May 2009) *Episode 7094 (8th June 2009) *Episode 7132 (31st July 2009) *Episode 7134 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 7137 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7144 (17th August 2009) *Episode 7147 (21st August 2009) *Episode 7220 (1st December 2009) 2010s 2010 (22 episodes) *Episode 7256 (21st January 2010) *Episode 7260 (25th January 2010) *Episode 7273 (12th February 2010) *Episode 7288 (5th March 2010) *Episode 7295 (15th March 2010) *Episode 7296 (18th March 2010) *Episode 7305 (29th March 2010) *Episode 7322 (22nd April 2010) *Episode 7337 (10th May 2010) *Episode 7343 (20th May 2010) *Episode 7366 (20th June 2010) *Episode 7384 (19th July 2010) *Episode 7385 (22nd July 2010) *Episode 7390 (29th July 2010) *Episode 7392 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7397 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7404 (16th August 2010) *Episode 7422 (10th September 2010) *Episode 7467 (12th November 2010) *Episode 7478 (29th November 2010) *Episode 7491 (13th December 2010) *Episode 7499 (25th December 2010) 2011 (18 episodes) *Episode 7524 (28th January 2011) *Episode 7551 (7th March 2011) *Episode 7554 (11th March 2011) *Episode 7556 (14th March 2011) *Episode 7561 (21st March 2011) *Episode 7562 (24th March 2011) *Episode 7585 (24th April 2011) *Episode 7624 (13th June 2011) *Episode 7632 (24th June 2011) *Episode 7640 (7th July 2011) *Episode 7652 (22nd July 2011) *Episode 7654 (25th July 2011) *Episode 7662 (5th August 2011) *Episode 7714 (14th October 2011) *Episode 7736 (14th November 2011) *Episode 7738 (17th November 2011) *Episode 7741 (21st November 2011) *Episode 7764 (23rd December 2011) 2012 (20 episodes) *Episode 7777 (12th January 2012) *Episode 7779 (13th January 2012) *Episode 7781 (16th January 2012) *Episode 7806 (20th February 2012) *Episode 7836 (2nd April 2012) *Episode 7851 (23rd April 2012) *Episode 7865 (11th May 2012) *Episode 7880 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7894 (29th June 2012) *Episode 7898 (5th July 2012) *Episode 7907 (13th July 2012) *Episode 7935 (17th August 2012) *Episode 7981 (24th October 2012) *Episode 8007 (30th November 2012) *Episode 8019 (17th December 2012) *Episode 8020 (17th December 2012) *Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) (co-credit with Kate Waters) *Episode 8024 (24th December 2012) (co-credit with Kate Waters) *Episode 8029 (31st December 2012) *Episode 8030 (31st December 2012) 2013 (10 episodes) *Episode 8034 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8035 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8056 (6th February 2013) *Episode 8069 (25th February 2013) *Episode 8073 (1st March 2013) *Episode 8171 (17th July 2013) *Episode 8202 (1st September 2013) *Episode 8242 (25th October 2013) *Episode 8243 (25th October 2013) *Episode 8286 (25th December 2013) (co-credit with Kate Waters) 2014 (3 episodes) *Episode 8344 (17th March 2014) *Episode 8345 (17th March 2014) *Episode 8366 (16th April 2014) 2016 (6 episodes) *Episode 8811 (6th January 2016) *Episode 8912 (24th May 2016) *Episode 8913 (25th May 2016) *Episode 8915 (30th May 2016) *Episode 8921 (6th June 2016) *Episode 9032 (10th November 2016) 2017 (2 episodes) *Episode 9180 (5th June 2017) *Episode 9239 (28th August 2017) 2018 (9 episodes) *Episode 9475 (6th June 2018) *Episode 9518 (27th July 2018) (co-credit with Kate Waters) *Episode 9519 (27th July 2018) (co-credit with Kate Waters) *Episode 9525 (3rd August 2018) *Episode 9583 (10th October 2018) *Episode 9634 (10th December 2018) *Episode 9635 (10th December 2018) *Episode 9651 (28th December 2018) *Episode 9652 (28th December 2018) 2019 (6 episodes) *Episode 9698 (20th February 2019) *Episode 9705 (1st March 2019) *Episode 9711 (7th March 2019) *Episode 9754 (26th April 2019) *Episode 9759 (1st May 2019) *Episode 9762 (6th May 2019) 2020s 2020 (1 episode) *Episode 9987 (22nd January 2020) Category:Coronation Street actors Category:Fight Arrangers